Gaelic League
The Gaelic League is an insurrectionist de facto country located in North America. The League was first founded in Ireland, north of the town of Limerick around 457, when the native Celtic people of Ireland were converting to Roman Catholicism. The League remained a secretive organization that only bred with other native Celts, and also continued the worship of indigenous Celtic polytheism. For nearly a millennium, the Gaelic League upheld their secretive worship until the Roman Catholics began persecuting them in 1523. After fighting for 154 years in the Gaelic Persecution Wars, the Gaelic League was able to escape Ireland to North America. As they did not charter a colony, the fleet of 15 ships full of only native Gaelic people arrived on what they named Talamh Dúchasach Nua (formerly Mount Desert Island) on April 18th, 1677. They established the village of Cathrach Dúchasach the same day, which now serves as the capital of the League. In 1682, the League entered into a territorial conflict with the British Empire known as the Gaelic Expansion War, which is currently ongoing. The Gaelic League has fermented control over the coastal islands of former Maine, which was previously apart of the Plymouth Crown Colony. Within these islands rests the primary backbone of the Gaelic economy, centered around the military. With a population of 13,840, the Gaelic League's economy is very small compared to that of the British colonies. However, the economy is completely self sufficient, and the people living on the islands enjoy a large amount of communal prosperity. Fishing, herding and stone are the three largest industries in the Gaelic League, but there is no profit in these industries made. Instead, if someone shares what they produced with the community, then the community shares with said person. This system of communal association is the backbone of the Gaelic League's socioeconomic structure, and further connects the smaller communities of the nation. This system also works with trade as well; if a smaller village gives an assortment of goods to another, then the opposing village will share goods they have an abundance of. There is no hard currency in use by the people. The Gaelic League has a very straightforward system of governance. Since the people are able to provide for themselves with communal economics, the government is composed of the Greater Commander and the Warrior Bands. The Greater Commander has supreme authority over the Warrior Bands, that have volunteered on their own will to become warriors of the League. Warrior Bands are composed of four to six volunteer warriors from a village. They supply themselves without the help of the government, and also keep the peace in territorial lands of the League. The only set of written laws is the Gaelic Code, which defines the powers of the Greater Commander, the Warrior Bands and the actual laws of the land. While Villages are able to administer their own laws and justice, the Code is the basic principles of the nation by which all must abide. There is virtually no crime in the Gaelic League, as every citizen of the country is armed. This system of assurance deters criminals, as the only punishment administered in the Gaelic League is death. History The first roots of the Gaelic League are rested in the Gaelic Celts, which occupied Ireland, the Isle of Man and a small segment of Scotland. The Gaelic Celts were virtually untouched by the Romans, and so they flourished in their own culture since their first ancestors. In 457, Roman Catholicism began spreading into Ireland faster than the number of Celts were reproducing. The remaining Gaelic paganists who still observed Celtic polytheism grouped together at Woodcock Hill Bog, north of the city Limerick. There, they founded the secretive Gaelic League, in which they could freely practice their ancient religion and beliefs. For over one thousand years, the Gaelic League grew to a size of nearly 12,000 followers, and soon became too large to remain secret. Because of its size, many Roman Catholics in Ireland began noticing that people would go to the Bog in the middle of the night on certain nights only. The local government of Limerick sent two city guards and four militia men to investigate a group of people departing to the bog one night. After following the group of three, the militia discovered that a larger group was taking part in Celtic pagan rituals. After reporting to the Governor of Limerick the next day, the Catholics in the surrounding region began to discover who was actually a pagan and who was really a Catholic. Military Economy Culture Demographics Category:Gaelic League Category:Nations Category:MineCraftian's Stuff Category:Countries